Contemplation
by Seras Victoria
Summary: Seras has new competition in the Hellsing Manor. Alucard has brought in yet another young lady, on the edge of death & bringing her into the world of the damned. How will Seras, Integra, and the crew reply to Alucard’s new toy? And her being Seras new s
1. Introduction

[Do I seriously have to tell you that I don't own Hellsing or anything dealing with it, maybe some merchandise but that's about it -_-".& if you'd like to se the new character, Sadiki, I have this hand drawn picture. Email me for it or look in my profile^^ ]  
  
Contemplation  
  
The flies buzzed annoyingly around the murderous body which injustice was laid waste upon. The 16-year-old girl, her hair moistened from the blood spill around her. Alucard was waiting it the shadows for a dumbfounded human to become his meal when he smelled spilled blood. He traced the smell of the blood to the dark ally not to far from where he had resided. The girl lay there motionless on the darkened floor.  
  
"Hmmm.." He knelt down beside her & swiped his finger across her lips, obtaining the spilled blood that lay there untouched. Alucard narrowed his eyes as he looked up to the far end of the dark ally.  
  
"Another body?" He stood up and the rustling of his clothes made the beaten girl groan at her agony. Realizing she was still alive he stopped in his tracks & turned around to watch her chest rise & fall heavily. He came back down to her level forgetting the other body down the ally. /Yet again I let the heart I don't have raid me. / He picked up her head ever so slightly at a tilt; watching her eyes squint in pain from the beating marks around her body.  
  
"Aahhhhh.." She could barely manage to get out as blood had dried some to her lips. Making the stickiness unbearable. Alucard watched the drops of blood run down her right check from her mouth. /I'm sure Seras would enjoy her own playmate. / He parted his lips to speak as he laid his head to the side of hers.  
  
"Do you wish to join me as a creature of the night, or die in the pool of blood where you lay?" Alucard grinned, for he already knew her answer. /pathetic humans, they never wish their death to come. / She could barely talk, the blood cluttering her throat & forcing her to swallow it. She managed a weak "yes" and Alucard gave a smile of victory.  
  
"You'll enjoy it & learn to love my other pupil as well." She couldn't hear his words as her ears began to mute & her eyes close slowly.  
  
"Not another Seras I see, you close your eyes." Alucard laughed as he lowered his head to her neck, piercing her sensitive neck. Tainting her the same as he did to his police girl. This now, was his new pet, Sadiki ~~~~---------  
  
After the incident in the ally way Alucard took to his kin & came from out of the walls into Integra's office area where her desk inhabited the far back of the room. Integra was sitting at her desk as usual, rummaging through her never-ending paper work. She looked up at the intruder & saw not one but two bodies. The other one stood a bit shorter than where Seras stood to Alucard.  
  
"Alucard!!!" Integra yelled at him seeing the blood red of the now characterized female. "You bastard, you already have your toy. I wont allow another one to mingle in my affairs!" Alucard couldn't help but laugh hoarsely at Integra's intuition.  
  
"Master, this one's not my own toy, but a toy for my toy." Alucard patted Sadiki's back & led her to the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Alucard I said no! She's to leave in the morning." Integra folded her arms across her chest in dismay.  
  
"I'm allowing her to have the room across from the police girl, so they may be close to each other."  
  
Integra snickered at his mutiny. "It's not your position to order what goes on around this mansion."  
  
Just then Seras strolled her self in from Integra's door about to ask her where her master left to. Seeing them all in the room, and her master there; therefore answering her question she just smiled delightfully.  
  
"All we need now is Walter." She laughed & smiled cutely with a sort of coincidental grin.  
  
"Tea Intgra?" Walter noticed everyone in the room & backed towards the door. "Ok. Guess not." He left them to their business as Seras, having her question answered by her self; she went to leave as well.  
  
"Seras?!" Integra Comanded.  
  
"Sir?" Seras stopped & gave a bewildered look as she turned to look at her wondering what she wanted.  
  
"What would you think of your own toy? A sort of trainee for you." Alucard grinned as he listened for the police girl's answer.  
  
"What? A toy?" Seras walked closer to the desk & Alucard pulled up Sadiki from her chair.  
  
"Your toy police girl." Alucard gave a push on Sadiki's back as she began to walk calmly towards Seras. Seras' eyes widened in a sort of riveting excitement but still in a state of confusion as she stopped in her tracks and let the other vampire come to her. /My toy is a female? /  
  
Sadiki came deathly close to Seras, invading her space. Seras could feel her breath mingling with Sadiki's. /oh my.. / Sadiki took grip of Seras' hands and softly kissed her lips.  
  
"I am given to you by my former master. You are now my master. I hope to become a pupil of success to you master Seras." Sadiki watched intensely into Seras' own blood red eyes. Seras was still shocked that this girl had just kissed her, & now is calling her master Seras. /master.Seras?..This is just weird. / Sadiki was excited to have such a wonderfully charming master. She had concealed plans, fantasies for her master that would truly endear her. And what about the man, Alucard..She had really two masters, weather they'd admit to it or not But she looked forward to any pleasure to offer them. She loved them both. Sadiki went to move her hands to Seras' waist but Aluard interrupted them.  
  
"Now kids.settle down." He laughed as he helped them both in his arms. "Off to our dorms now." Alucard started walking them to the door as he head to look at Integra & showed a cocky smile.  
  
He won again. 


	2. The young lovers

Contemplation chapter 2  
  
Alucard walked both Sadiki and Seras down to their chambers. To the right was obviously Seras' room And to the left was Sadiki's new room. It was furnished no different from Seras'. A coffin lid bed, a brown table in the middle, no windows & stonewalls and floor. Alucard opened Seras' door & led her in.  
  
"There you are police girl." He shut the door as she walked in. "Sadiki." He opened the door to her room. This dear child will be your domain." Sadiki walked in, with Alucard following closely behind her, watching her movement.  
  
"So this is my room?" Sadiki smiled greatly. "And my master is across the hall from me too." She turned around to face him. "And where will my former master be staying?" She smiled cutely at him.  
  
"Not too far from here child. Just down the hall. If you ever need me you can ask your master to bring you to me." Alucard led her to her bed, the coffin lid up above like a canopy.  
  
"Aww wow!" Sadiki sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up smiling at him. "hee hee" She giggled and laid back with a sigh of content. She laid her hands above her head on the bed. Alucard appeared above her, leaning his body against her.  
  
"I'll be going now." Before Sadiki could object he was gone. She sat up and sighed.  
  
"So close yet so far away." Sadiki laid back on her bed & closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
On the other side of the wall to Sadiki's room Alucard leaned against the wall, letting his head rest on the cold stone.  
  
"Damn it! What is wrong with me? She's a daughter to me. Not a whore." Alucard let his fingers run through his hair as he closed his eyes with his hand to his head and it tiled back to the wall. "Police girl, I know your there. Get from behind that door." He lowered his head as she opened the door & walked out slowly. Seras, with her head tilted down and eyes fixed on the ground below, she waited for he master to say something to her. Neither one made a peep for a good while. The silence was so awkward Seras finally spoke up.  
  
"Master?" She finally lifted her head up as Alucard met her gaze he turned his head away from her.  
  
"Walk this way police girl." He put his gloved left hand on her blonde head and walked out. They walked through the halls to the entrance to the mansion, & they both walked out the door to outside. The moon was lit full and no one was one the streets besides a pair of young lovers sitting on a bench in front of a wooded park, dimly lit by a near by light pole. Seras could barely tell the two apart; their bodies entwined together in a passionate embrace. Sitting alone, on that lone wooden bench. She longed for a love like that. She tried not to show any feelings as her and her master walked a little ways past them.  
  
/No one will ever want an un human vampire as their lover. /  
  
Seras closed her eyes holding back the sorrow filled tears as she heard a death pitched scream from behind. She quickly turned around to see the owner of the scream.  
  
"What the?" Seeing that her master wasn't next to her she looked around. "Master?" She saw him begin to walk away from a collapsed body and a girl screaming as she fell to the floor on her knees.  
  
"Master!! No!! You didn't!" Seras saw the two young couple that once was on the bench, now seated on the floor. Her at his aid. "You heartless bastard!" Seras yelled at her master & ran to the man's aid. But Alucard took her hand before she got far & pulled her back.  
  
"They made you jealous. So I took care of them. Now she'll never know happiness again, and become scared for life. Her having her lover die in her own arms. Beautiful how pitiful humans are. Now lets continue on Police girl, I wish to talk about Sadiki with you."  
  
"No!" Seras revolted and pulled her arm away from him. "You just bit the man, now finish it off, don't just leave him their to die in pain & agony!"  
  
"hmpf." Alucard grinned. "No. You do it if you want it that bad. Or you could just allow him to become a ghoul. Then more than likely the girl with him as well." Seras' eyes began to shake in emotions she couldn't explain. "Those petty human emotions of yours must go eventually, one day, police girl." Seras narrowed her eyes at him then turn and ran to the man on the floor. Alucard's two entry wounds bleed from the man's neck. He tried to say something, or scream, one or the other, but nothing came out but a sort of drowned out "help". The girl that was at his side backed away & began screaming once more as Seras came to the mans side. She tried holding back as the girls voice became more & more higher pitched.  
  
"Shut up bitch!!" Seras grew cold at the aggravating yell of the girl. Hearing the tone to Seras' voice the trembling girl silenced her self quickly &stood a good distance away from the vampire girl. Seras brought her hands to the man's head. Each on one side covering his ears. "I'm sorry." She looked tearfully into his bright blue eyes & flashes of her self as the kid in the police department she resided in came back to her. The time in the woods, her encounter with Alucard & the priest in the church. The Vatican Priest, Anderson....He came to mind just as she snapped out of the flash back. "I'm doing this for your own good sir. You know this."  
  
The man knew what was happening and nodded his head slightly as he squinted his eyes, to brace himself up for the sudden pain of her snapping his neck. Seras bit her lip in disgust as she twisted his head & a loud "pop" was heard. The girl behind them widened her eyes at the noise as she raised her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. Seras stood up, letting go of the dead body & she turned around to face the shaken girl.  
  
"Well?" Her voice was harsh & cold. "You gonna stay here & morn, or go run away and cry your little heart out?!" The girl seeing her opportunity to run knocking left w/out a trace running away with tears streaming down her face. Seras turned to face the wooded park & slightly tilted her head to the left as she stared into the dark park. Standing directly in front of where the two lovers were. She came down to her knees, still staring into the abyss & not bringing away here red eyes from there. /What am I becoming? /  
  
Alucard came from behind the vampire girl who was fixed in her position. He slid his hands under her arms from behind her and picked her up, setting Seras on the bench. After he had sat her down & she stared down into her lap Alucard sat down next to her on the bench.  
  
"Your becoming exactly what you are police girl." Seras finally blinked as she turned her head to him & narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why must you contradict every moral and everything I stand for? That man did nothing to you!" Seras balled her fist in her lap as a single tear splashed against her pale glove.  
  
"But he did to you. Now, lets talk about Sadiki. After all she is your new sister" Alucard gave a smile, knowing exactly what would come out of Seras' mouth.  
  
"NO!" She glared at him with her head still tiled down.  
  
Alucard looked over at her. Her long blond bangs covered her eyes and most of her face. "I'm trying to teach you a lesson here Police girl! But if your going to be so stubborn then I'll leave u be! Here alone with you mortal emotions. And I start where we have now left off on Sadiki." Alucard stood up from where he sat to finish his monologue. "You will be my failed experiment. A lone weed in my garden. A mutinous lab rat gone radioactive from the incapability of becoming strong. You don't even understand nor want to understand the powers I gave to you in that church! You could care less! You a stubborn little girl! Some man's little 5-year-old daughter. You belong in a sanitarium not a private organization."  
  
Hate began to disappear from Seras' eyes as sadness over whelmed her. She wanted to cry like the one man's lover. But she held the tears back. She held them back with all her might. /I'll show you! I'm not a failed experiment.. /  
  
"Yes you are! I always knew you were going to be too young and naïve to have tainted. Go now wherever you will and find your own way back home. Where ever you think your home is. Police girl..." Alucard disappeared from sight & left Seras on the bench alone.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Seras kicked over the bench that she had sat on & fell to her bottom on the floor, pulling up her knees to her chest and laying her head on them. "I love you too master." He voice was sarcastic and cold. A lone tear ran down her check as I soaked into the cloth around her knee. /I'm not naïve.. I'm not a lab rat. I'm not failing....Am I? /  
  
***************************** =^_^=  
  
Alucard walked into the mansion with a smirk across his face. Integra met him anxiously at the door.  
  
"So.It worked then?"  
  
Alucard grinned. "Well of course it did. Don't be expecting her back till tomorrow night. She'll find somewhere to sleep away from here for the day light hours ahead." Alucard stopped to meet Integra's not so often made concerned look on her face.  
  
"She'll be gone that long? God Alucard what did you do? She better stay alright you understand?!" Integra crossed her arms & walked off seeing Alucard ignoring her & walking away she ignored him back & left to finish he papers & send a look out for Seras. As Alucard turned away & began to walk away from Integra to his chambers below he started to think about Seras. /Maybe I went a little to fast on her. Stay with us Police girl. Find shelter and then come back home. / He sighed and continued walking down the stairs & on his way.  
  
"Master?" A voice came from behind him as he passed Seras and Sadiki's rooms. He turned quickly not stopping to think but that it might be Seras. She beat him home. As he turned the blonde haired girl he imagined turned to a black-headed girl. Sadiki.  
  
"Oh, it's you child." Alucard smiled at Sadiki and stayed where he stood. "You will address me as Alucard child. I am no longer your master."  
  
"I know Alucard." Sadiki said as she stood in the door arch way. "So then, where is my master?" Alucard snapped unpredictably at her.  
  
"It's nothing of your concern! She'll be back when she comes back." Alucard stopped himself and sighed as he continued on. "The day breaks soon, go now child, sleep till later tonight. Your master will be back by then." Alucard waved his hand, dismissing Sadiki to her room. /Police girl.... / He turned around & came close & stared at Seras' doorway. His hand ran across the door, collecting bits and pieces of dust in the crevasses. A sigh was released as he opened her door and walked into Seras' room. /She'll be back. She'll always come back to me. / Alucard sat down on her bed. /What am I doing? I'm over reacting. This isn't myself. Why would I worry? / He looked around her stone cold room; expecting something, waiting for something, but nothing came. He laid himself down across her bed & pressed the button to lower Seras' lid above him. Alucard laid back, ready for a good days rest. His eyes closed as the coffin sealed. *************************************************=^_^=  
  
Notes:  
Thank you all for the reviews. They really get me going on typing these up. Lol heh heh..im giving a fair warning for the next chapter. It might include some yuri (f/f) I won't tell you :P nah!!!! I know & u don't ^_- j/k hee hee.. Well I'm off to add more to some other fics now^^ hope everyone enjoys my fic.s ^.^ hee hee 


End file.
